Killer Carrot 2
Killer Carrot 2 was a competitor from Series 6-7 and Extreme 2 of Robot Wars. There were two different forms of the robot both featuring carrot themed flipping weapons. One was an invertible box, very similar to Thermidor 2, but without the pincers, and the other was a wedge. The first version had huge staying power where, despite taking large amounts of damage it would still drive, a steel chassis and a 14' bale spike at the rear, but was slow, did not have much pushing power, the lexan aluminium armour was very thin and the wheels were exposed. The second version also had thin aluminium armour but, with the help of Noel Poncelet who composed a spreadsheet to work out flipper heights, the 10 bar flipper was computer optimised with a golf caddy motor and a proven rugged drive train. Killer Carrot 2 never went out in the first round of any competition that it competed in, however it never progressed beyond the second round. Inbetween Extreme series 2 and series 7, it was redesigned to more look like Bigger Brother, so it would be easier to carry through the living room. Killer Carrot was originally going to be entered in the third wars, but it wasn't finished in time. The team then tried to qualify for Series 4, and lost their only qualifier battle to Eric. This version of the robot was invertible and armed with chisel spikes. The first version of Killer Carrot 2 had front spikes and later a rear flipper that stayed on the Killer Carrot when it was modified for Series 6. There was a Killer Carrot 1, which resembled middleweight Battlebots champion T-Minus, but it is unknown if the team attempted to qualify for any series with this robot as its gas canister blew shortly after it was first tested. It was meant to be a Middleweight. Like many Robot Wars competitors, the Killer Carrot team entered Techno Games with Keeler Carrot. This robot entered the swimming competition and was named after the Keel of a boat. After Robot Wars finished, Killer Carrot 2 was scrapped and rebuilt as K3, which was part of Team DMac until it was recently sold to Team Dragon. Rob Englebright also built an antweight called Diced Carrot that competed in the Antweight World Series 3, but lost in the first round. Robot History Series 6 Killer Carrot 2's first appearance in Robot Wars saw it face the 2nd seeds Bigger Brother, the series 5 runner-up, along with Riptilion and Major Tom. It lifted Major Tom repeatedly, but could not flip it over, and was flipped by Bigger Brother. Bigger Brother flipped Killer Carrot right side up, but Major Tom and Riptilion were already eliminated, and so Killer Carrot 2 faced Disc-O-Inferno in Round Two. Killer Carrot had a front panel ripped off right at the start of this fight, but tried to lift its opponent. It then had a side piece of armour damaged and its left wheel started wobbling. Disc-O-Inferno caught fire, but Killer Carrot was too heavily damaged, and lost on points. Extreme 2 Killer Carrot 2 took part in the Minor Meltdown of Extreme Series 2. In the first round it was up against Rick and Tetanus 2. Killer Carrot 2 lifted Rick, but was raised by Tetanus 2. It was also hoisted by Rick, but it pitted Tetanus to progress. In the second round, it faced Lambsy. Killer Carrot 2 took to the offensive, flipping Lambsy, but Lambsy managed to use its flippers as a pair of jaws to slam Killer Carrot against a wall, and then push it into a CPZ. Mr. Psycho hit Lambsy with its hammer before both robots escaped. Suddenly, Killer Carrot's wheel slipped off. Mr. Psycho crushed the dislodged wheel, and Killer Carrot, who was now only going in circles, was counted out. Series 7 Killer Carrot 2 was in a first round melee with Fluffy, Constrictor and Scarey-Go-Round. Killer Carrot was almost lifted several times by Constrictor. After one of Fluffy's motors burnt out, both it and Scary-Go-Round were left driving around in circles. Killer Carrot and Constrictor clashed again, Killer Carrot able to lift its opponent. The two robots fought near the now activated Pit of Oblivion with a suddenly rejuvenated Fluffy. All four machines survived for a judges' decision but Fluffy and Scarey-Go-Round were eliminated. In round two it faced X-Terminator and although it survived the onslaught of attacks from X-Terminator's disc it was eventually thrown from the arena by the spinning weapon. Results |} Killercarrot1.jpg|The first Killer Carrot, this was meant to be a middleweight Carrot_v_mincer.jpg|The version that failed to qualify for Series 4 against Mincer (which also failed to qualify for Series 4), the predesessor of M2. KC2_tethered30-7.jpg|Killer Carrot 2 before Series 6. Keeler_carrot.jpg|Keeler Carrot, the team swimming entry for Techno Games Killer_carrot_2a.jpg|Killer Carrot 2 after Robot Wars. Wins/Losses *Wins: 3 *Losses: 3 Series Record *Series 1-3: Did not enter *Series 4: Failed to qualify *Series 5: Did not enter *Series 6: Heat, Round 2 *Series 7: Heat, Round 2 References The Diced carrot page on the Killer Carrot website, http://dangerousvegetables.tripod.com/dc/dc.htm. Category:UK Series competitors Category:Robots Thrown out of the Arena Category:Robots that debuted in Series 6 Category:Robots with equal amount of Losses and Wins Category:Robots with alternate versions Category:Robots from West Sussex Category:Robots whose final appearance saw them thrown Out of the Arena Category:Robots with Rear-Hinged True Flippers Category:Competitors in Techno-Games